of her innocent smile
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Setiap kali sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, dia akan melihat sebuah senyum polos merekah lebar di wajah anak perempuan itu, Hungary. :: Prussia ჯ Hungary ჯ Austria :: 'Drama yang mereka mainkan berakhir salah.'


a/n: wow, saya keluar dari pair Nether x Nesia. Wow. 8Oa eh, btw, btw, ini genre **angst **atau **hurt/comfort**? Saya payah banget dengan angst soalnya -_-

disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

.x.

Drama yang mereka mainkan berakhir salah.

.x.

**of her innocent smile**

© mage

.x.

Setiap kali sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, dia akan melihat sebuah senyum polos merekah lebar di wajah anak perempuan itu, Hungary. Hungary akan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arahnya, dan dia akan menerima uluran tangan tersebut, bangun dari tempat tidur. Lalu, mereka akan berpelukan singkat.

Hungary akan menanyakan: "Bagaimana kabarmu, Aus?" Dan dia akan menjawab: "Baik."

Sebuah percakapan singkat yang bermakna, karena Hungary menanyakan kabarnya, dan dia menjawab suatu jawaban yang dapat menyenangkan Hungary.

Kemudian, tubuh kecil mereka berjalan keluar, menelusuri daratan, dan mencari tahu seluk-beluk dunia. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan menjadi seorang dewasa. Dan mereka tahu, kalau ingin menjadi seorang dewasa, mereka harus mengetahui apa saja keajaiban di dunia ini, mengenal orang lain untuk membentuk suatu jalinan persahabatan. Jadi, mereka akan meremas tangan masing-masing tangan dengan erat, melihat dunia.

Namun, dunia seakan-akan menjadi milik mereka berdua saat ini, karena mereka hanya mengenal satu sama lain.

Menjadi milik mereka berdua ... sebelum akhirnya, ada seseorang yang akan menginterupsi kepemilikan dunia tersebut.

Itu dulu ... masa lampau ...

Tidak ada lagi omong kosong "dunia milik mereka berdua". Tidak ada lagi.

Oh, seandainya dia dapat mengendalikan takdir.

.x.

Sejak kehadiran orang ketiga bernama Prussia itu, mereka bertiga seakan-akan memainkan suatu peran dalam drama.

Hungary menjadi sang Putri, seorang berkelas yang sering diganggu oleh si pengganggu.

Prussia menjadi pengganggu, penyiksa sang Putri, pemeran antagonis dalam cerita.

Dan Austria pun menjadi seorang ksatria dalam baju besi berkilauan, siap menyelamatkan sang Putri dari si pengganggu, pemain protagonis dalam cerita.

Mereka memainkan sebuah drama yang tak pernah berakhir.

Dan mereka semua tahu, Hungary adalah penyebab tak berakhirnya drama tersebut.

.x.

Seiring waktu berlalu, bertambahnya usia, juga tinggi dan berat badan, pertengkaran antara dia dan Prussia berkurang. Mereka tahu mereka bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang kerjanya hanya bisa bertengkar, menangis, dan cemberut, sehingga mereka dapat menahan emosi mereka agar tetap bersemayam di dalam tubuh.

Tapi, tetap saja ada pertengkaran yang akan terjadi. Dan seperti biasa, semua itu karena Hungary.

Prussia selalu menggoda Hungary, membuat darah mengalir deras di pipi Austria dan segera berusaha menyingkirkan Prussia dari hadapan Hungary, menjadi ksatria penyelamat untuk sekian kalinya. Lalu, dia akan mendapat sebuah dengusan jengkel dari Prussia. Pengganggu itu pun pergi.

Kemudian Austria bertanya: "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lalu, Hungary menjawab dengan semburat merah di pipinya: "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Saat itu, dia mengira bahwa semburat merah di pipi Hungary muncul karena dirinya. Rasa senang menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Dia memang menyukai Hungary sejak kecil, dan rasanya menyenangkan jika tahu ada sinyal hijau dari orang yang kau sukai.

.x.

Perkiraan itu salah besar.

.x.

Setiap kali sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, dia selalu berharap senyum polos merekah lebar di wajah anak perempuan itu, tersenyum untuk dirinya, dan dia selalu mendapatkannya. Namun ... rasanya sekarang ini ... rasanya tidak mungkin untuk mendapatkan senyum polos itu lagi untuk mencerahkan hari-harinya.

Dia masih ingat suatu hari di saat dia membuka mata, membangkitkan diri dari tempat tidur, melihat keluar jendela, dan mendapati Prussia dan Hungary ada di taman, sedang melumat bibir masing-masing.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Dia membeku di tempat, masih menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Kemudian, adegan itu berhenti.

Hungary memainkan senyum di wajahnya. Dan jujur, dia tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu di wajah Hungary.

.x.

Drama yang mereka mainkan berakhir salah.

Di setiap dongeng, sang Putri seharusnya mencintai penyelamatnya, ksatrianya.

Di setiap dongeng, mustahil bagi sang Putri untuk mencintai seseorang yang suka mengganggu dirinya.

Namun, yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

Sang Putri mencintai si pengganggu, meninggalkan ksatrianya tanpa rasa berterimakasih.

.x.

Waktu kembali berlalu, usia bertambah lagi.

Hubungan antara Prussia dan Hungary sudah diketahui oleh banyak pihak, termasuk Austria. Walaupun Hungary dan Prussia juga sering beradu mulut, mempertengkarkan suatu hal sepele, mereka lebih sering terlihat sebagai pasangan serasi. Prussia sering mendengus kesal karena hal itu.

Austria tersenyum lebar, yang tentu saja merupakan suatu paksaan yang dia harus keluarkan. Kata-kata dusta sering meluncur dari tenggorokannya, yang sering mengatakan: "Aku benar-benar senang Prussia bersamamu. Sepertinya, tingkah liar anak itu benar-benar pudar saat kau bersamanya," yang selalu disambut tawa ramah oleh Hungary.

Senyum lebar kembali bermain di wajah Hungary, menyimbolkan banyak hal.

Dia hanya bisa pasrah melihat senyum lebar Hungary. Senyuman yang hanya bisa ditampilkan setiap sesuatu mengenai Prussia dibicarakan. Dia benar-benar pasrah, berharap api neraka membakar habis perasaannya kepada Hungary menjadi debu, kemudian angin membawanya pergi menjauh darinya. Dia tak tahan lagi melihat senyum lebar itu.

Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk melupakan Hungary.

.x.

Setiap kali sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, dia akan melihat sebuah senyum polos merekah lebar di wajah anak perempuan itu, Hungary. Dulu. Sekarang senyum polos itu hanya diperuntukkan Prussia.

Tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya lagi dengan senyuman memang. Tapi, matahari masih tersenyum kepadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Paru-paru masih bekerja dengan baik.

_Dia masih hidup._

Dan selama ia hidup, dia akan menemukan seseorang yang akan dia abdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk seseorang tersebut. Entah siapa. Yang bisa ia pastikan hanyalah, _seseorang _itu bukanlah seorang Hungary.

.x.

owari

.x.

a/n: GAJE BERAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! (⌐_⌐;;;)


End file.
